REN?
by Adrenaline Circus
Summary: What Happens when KIRA encounters someone who thinks like them, acts like them, and is there double. Will they be friends, or foes? A beautiful woman can get away with anything, even murder..
1. Chapter 1

"Agh..class was such a pain." I sighed, running my hand through my long dark hair. There are never any challenges.. I was in high school my final year, I carried more books than anyone else. I dragged myself across the school grounds, a freshman ran past me knocking my bag off my right shoulder as well as my books.  
>"Sorry!" he yelled, obviously late for class. I picked up my textbooks and reached for makeup that spilled out a ... black notebook landed on the ground but from where i looked around no one seemed to be near, my mouth turned into a mischievous smile, as I read the cover to myself. "death..note..eh?" I quickly picked it up. Curious to what this gothic thing was.<br>"Ah-heh-heh-heh.. turn around slowly when you look at me act natural or everyone will assume you're crazy." I did as the crackly voice said and when I saw the monsters face staring at me, I remained my usual cool, but the hair on the back of my neck stood up and a slight shiver went through my body. I walked past the hideous creature away from the public.  
>"You are a strange human! You don't even say hello!" he laughed again and walked in front of me waving his claws in my face. I remained calm, gripping the black notebook in my arms between my trigonometry and Latin book. I took a turn at a nearby ally, it was dark. secluded. perfect for talking to a bizarre creature. I looked directly at the creature who was now dancing in front of me making fun of my previous silence. My ice blue eyes sparkled in curiosity.<p>

"what are you ?" I asked bluntly.

" I am a shinigami, a messenger of death. My name is Taro," he smiled in a way I could not describe. his mouth was stretched all the way across his round face his eyes large and red with black pupils, and slits for a nose that flared when he spoke. I analyzed him as he continued to speak.

"What you have in your arms is my death note" I pulled out the black notebook the cover felt smooth and cool, the "death note" engraving was hand crafted.

"I was bored, so I wanted to create some excitement in the human world. I wanted to see what human would pick it up, and what they will do with it, but I didn't expect you to get it. I was hoping for a power hungry business man." I laughed slightly, maybe I have gone insane, and this was all just a figure of my imagination from the boredom I was having, even _if _I was insane who said it wouldn't be.. fun?

"Inside is a list of rules read them through" I nodded and walked out of the dark alley and made my way home, I would prefer to read this in private in case I run into anyone. As I unlocked the door to my house I checked every room for anyone around and then retreated to my bedroom. I read the rules once. then twice, before looking back at the shinigami with a amused smirk. Did he honestly think anyone would use a notebook. as a murder weapon. Or was this just some kind of sick form of amusement to see what a weak human could create.

"if I write someone's name and know there face then they will die as I choose yes?"

"yeah, heh-heh-heh who are you going to kill Chiyo? hm?" I glared.

"How do you know my name." my voice was stern now.

"I can see your name, and when you die. you can have this to. but it will cost you half your life." I thought about it for a moment.

"I will.. put it into consideration." he laughed again.

"you are a interesting human I think we will have some fun." I smiled darkly at Taro.

"you can't even imagine it."

If I had to choose someone to die , to test this thing out. I would chose someone who doesn't deserve to live in the first place, but would that make me like KIRA the killer of the evil? would I want to be another KIRA .. should I use what I can to purify the world. or should this just be a game of chance. If I do what KIRA does then that means, there will be two of us. Two Gods, Two powers, joined together.. I looked at the shinigami that was going through my dresser drawers. He took out my jewelry boxes and was placing rings in order from smallest to largest.

"Hey.. Taro. Is there more than one book..? In the human world?" Taro looked up dropping some rings.

"Yeah. there should be a couple." he picked up the rings and started over. As I sat there soaking in this new found power that I have yet to use it dawned on me. KIRA has a book. That sneaky bastard. I quickly turned on the news, a police pursuit was on, the news, the anchor woman showed a picture of the criminal, he had scruffy black hair and a long beard, and was pale and thin face. my nose crinkled in disgust.

"Kanji Goto is being pursued by Tokyo police at this moment, he has stolen a car at a nearby gas station with two small children in the back seat. it is said that he has a gun on his person and narcotics."

I quickly wrote down his name in small writing on the first page.

KANJI GOTO : TIME: 4:15PM; suicide,': stop the car, on the side of the road, and shoot self.

I watched the screen, excited, only one more minute .. 50, 30, 12, 1.. the van pulled off to the side of the road the police quickly got out of there vehicles armed pointing their guns at Goto, I bit my lip. waiting for his fate that I created. The disgusting man stepped out of the car. and pointed the gun at himself. the screen went blank. and he was gone.

"So.. " Taro croaked behind my shoulder.

"You believe in its power now." I turned my head towards him, my hair lightly hitting my face.

"Yes, and I know exactly what to do with it,"

"And what would that be human?"

"I am going to kill KIRA and become the new God, Everyone will know R.E.N. , KIRA is no more."

**PS. R.E.N. = Resistance ends now.**

**Hope you guys liked chapter 1 :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay everyone Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait I wanted to release it earlier, but I was out till 2AM haha, Well anyways it might get a tad confusing but I promise it will all make sense and chapter 3 will be pretty exciting. I want to try to send a chapter every day! Please review & ask questions , leave advice. I'm still a newbie!~ thank you !_

_(I don't own any of the characters besides my own.)_

**KIRA PROV-**

"A massive amount of deaths have been reported in the Tokyo area, we are assuming it is the work of KIRA or a second maybe third KIRA... an-" I turned off the TV. A third KIRA? It couldn't be Misa, she hasn't been killing without my command. Then the only other explanation is another notebook. Someone out there has their own death note, and they are either for me or against me. Ryuk laughed behind me.

"Light. what are you going to do someone else is stealing the spotlight." I sighed, this other "KIRA" is only killing in Tokyo, is this there way of expressing a message?"

**REN PROV-**

_183_ deaths _. 184. 185_. evil is getting taken out one by one. KIRA is bound to notice how I chose Tokyo as my starting point. It was so large, I could kill so many bad people, and hide as though I lived there. I stretched my arms and wiggled my fingers. I will send KIRA a message on national television. I will say that I'm joining him, KIRA will assume I'm on his side and tell me his name. I will come face to face with him, work beside him, and then kill him .

"You've got a plan Chiyo?" Tayo asked his smile wide.

"Yes," I said simply. The police were already curious about the latest deaths, I will have to work beside them in order to find more information about KIRA , as soon as I get involved, there will be questions asked. I will be a perfect woman, I will be smart, dedicated, and beautiful, no one really would suspect me. Most already assume I am either KIRA or a second or third KIRA. Maybe even a group. I combed my hair with my fingers. Yes, that is exactly what I will do, I will begin with the tape.

(Channel 05 SAKURA NEWS)

"A mysterious video tape was delivered to the station around 3:38AM , we have been advised for the safety of the staff, we must play it for you at 5PM, be aware that we have not viewed the tape ourselves." The news woman formed beads of sweat on her forehead. Nervous. I smirked and lay on my bed staring at the television. Tayo watched amused. I was careful when delivering the tape, I used a computerized voice wore 3 pairs of latex gloves and one pair of garden gloves and kept the tape a length away from my body, the note attached to the tape was typed, and I had Tayo deliver it which gave the appearance that the tape just appeared in front of the door on the security cameras, not one hair landed on the tape, not one fingerprint not anything. they can analyze it all they want no one will know. and after I wrote on the note to have the entire staff touch the tape no one would ever decipher who was first to hold the tape. Careful doesn't even begin to describe my thinking process, my determination to meet KIRA is far greater than my fear of death. I mimicked KIRAS tapes, I want the world to know of R.E.N. but not yet, it's too early.

**KIRA PROV**

"KIRA. This is R.E.N. " the computerized voice began. The entire staff surrounded the screen, L, in the center licking an ice cream cone, I was on his left standing, listening to this .. bizarre message.

_"I want to join you in your quest to purify the world of evil, i can be your right hand i want to know everything , please teach me. I can help you magnify your name in this world, Everyone will know KIRA , I look forward to meeting you." -End of Transition-_

My eyes widened whoever R.E.N. is, he can help me , by being my alibi while i pass the notebook off to someone else. The only way to get L off my back is to be incarcerated like Misa, once L's mind shifts to another KIRA, R.E.N. will be mine to look for. It's almost too perfect. My eyes gazed at L's who was mindlessly staring at the TV, obviously thinking about this R.E.N. I was curious as well.

"What do you think of this L?" his eyes shifted to me.

"I think this R.E.N. thing is a hoax a ..cover-up for KIRA...or." he bit into the ice cream.

"This R.E.N. is similar to the second KIRA and therefore supports the first KIRA, or he could be againest him completely and trying to win him over." I stiffened. His thoughts were similar to my own, when R.E.N. first appeared, could this R.E.N. be trusted? or should I find who they are and simply kill them.

"You think this R.E.N. is lying, that he's just trying to lure KIRA out." I asked L' he took another bite.

"Precisely."

R.E.N. PROV

I waited. I waited 4 1/2 weeks before my next move, I removed more people from the world 4 a day , sometimes none, but I was ready for the next step.

"Yo! Chiyo where you going?" the death god asked cocking his head to one side. I looked to the side where he was standing, I'm going to the police station. I picked up a peach blazer, and put it over my tight white button up, that was tucked into a tight black mini skirt. If I wanted to get to the next level I had to look professional, and sexy at the same time.

"AHHH turning yourself in already I see hmm? He laughed picking up a red apple that rolled out of my purse.

"Why are death gods so obsessed with apples?"

Tayo swallowed it whole ,

"Have you ever tasted an apple from my world? Its dry, and bland. The human worlds apples are just such a delicacy compared to that, if I didn't have an apple I would not function." I smiled.

"Death Gods are so fascinating"

"But not like humans." I sighed, and walked out to the police station, my dark brown hair flowed in light curls and my makeup was perfect. Maybe this is why pretty girls can get away with anything? No one suspects them, sometimes. I do feel insane, I shook my head, trying to relax, but my heart was beating so hard in excitement. I was going to the police station, and what was my reason?

I walked straight to the front desk.

"Hello sir" I smiled sweetly at the man shuffling through files.

"Could I please speak to the chief of police?" The man rubbed his temples, and cursed.

"He is not available at this moment, but you can call one of the men working under him." I nodded as he scribbled the number on the sheet of paper. I thanked him and stepped out of the building, and sat on a nearby bench. Tayo appeared and sat next to me, laughing the entire time. He was far too amused. It practically made me nervous. I dialed the number getting ready to act like a good girl over the phone, i couldn't use my looks this time. It has to all be in the voice.

"Hello?" the number picked up.

"He-Hello sir, I am Chiyo Akita I was wondering if there would be some way to help with the investigation. I attempted to ask the chief directly but he was unavailable and your number was given."

"Oh Chiyo." the voice said nervously he was obviously young.

"I will stop by and meet you, I can ask the chief about this, and see what I can do. . . it would be best if i met you in person. I am Taro Matsui. I will meet you by the police station at 4PM" I checked my watch it was 2, I had time to kill, pun intended..

"Okay! perfect thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Of course see you then."

I hung up. It's all falling into place.

"Is this the part where you find each officers name and kill em? i want to see some fun." Tayo mused.

"No.. but don't worry, things are about to get very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

_Been busy, but this is the next chapter, for those that are readers, Its tough to write I've been getting death note writers block and started writing a story for The walking dead show to even out my brain power. Let me know if your interested!_

Chapter 3

I sat by the coffee shop near the police station, as I sipped my latte I watched as crowds of people wandered the streets. I wished there was a easier way to find out which is good and which is bad. I took short glances at random people.. a woman caring a grocery bag her hair frazzled , a man hurrying his son along probably late for an appointment. And as I searched the crowd I pictured society .. how it would be once I am God , how would people be walking ? Would they look better? Would they walk slower? Live in fear their entire lives? I smiled to myself, realizing how self centered I really was. What I am doing is not for my pleasures but for society. I need to remember that, sighing at my own mental argument I checked my phone for the time. 4:00pm don't want to be late. I tossed the rest of the drink and made my way to the police station. Although I wasn't sure who I was meeting, I assumed a man, by his voice he was younger, so I eliminated the older men and woman. But as I sat patiently waiting by the station someone fitting my description ran to the building. I checked my time again 4:28. Have I really been waiting that long?

"Excuse me sir? Are you looking for me." he ran a hang through his hair and sighed. I guess it was a form of relief and embarrassment.

"Y-Yes. sorry for running late I was a bit preoccupied. can we sit somewhere and chat I need to ask you a few questions." I nodded

"Of course." and gathered my purse from the concrete bench. We walked far, in silence until we neared a local middle school with no children in sight. I looked up at the man, Matsui I think his name was, no doubt an alias. I played along with the charade but seen right through him. Tayo chuckled beside me. obviously enjoying this scene.

"You seem a lot younger then I expected. Are you sure you are up to investigating with us? We would have to put you through quite a bit to keep the rest of the staff safe in the off chance, that you are KIRA or REN." he whispered the last part. I kept my face stern although a smile threatened on my face.

"I would never be those. people." I said with disgust. "they are doing nothing but plaguing society with mindless violence. It makes me sick I wouldn't want anything more then to see the real governments justice take care of them for good. I want to help. I'm smart, I would make a great asset, since I am young and a woman, people are less suspicious of me." I looked down avoid his eyes for dramatic effect.

"And. . I don't care if I die, This .. investigation being able to do something good gives me something to live for." I sighed. It's amazing how well I lie on the spot.

Matsui looked down at me. and blinked. Unsure of what to say.

"If you are up to it I'm sure we will find you something to fit into, we could actually use you to our advantage. agh but I still got to talk to the rest of the staff." he said rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled.

"I will go through anything to be a part of this, you have my promise." I said confidently, he half smiled,

"All right, we will give you a call once we have everything straightened out." I nodded and bowed,

"Thank you, for even considering me." he nodded and we both walked off our separate ways. Tayo's laugh was extremely loud.

"This is by far amusing, he was eating out of the palm of your hand." I smirked. Avoiding answering the flying death god in public.

When I arrived home I changed into something more comfortable, and went downstairs to read the note that my father left sitting on the table.

_Chiyo-_

_I'm working late again, your older brother is helping me out at the store. Please take care. I will be home around 1am. _

_- Dad_

I shrugged it off being alone is what I was used to , at least since my mom died .. I avoided the subject even in my mind.

After 2 Days Past and 31 criminal deaths later, I found myself on the edge of my seat. Waiting by the telephone practically obsessed. Of course Tayo had to comment on this.

"They probably already guessed your R.E.N. and are finding where you live. Won't be long now..."

"Shut up." I glared and sat on my bed, as if staring at it sent mental signals, a call finally came in . I waited. One.. Two.. Three. And picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Akito." the concealed voice said.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Are you still interested in the investigation?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"Then meet Matsui near the police station. 8PM tonight."

"Okay, Thank you sir." I clicked off the phone. And a laugh escaped my red lips. Taro looked over at me. with a bizarre look.

"It's done." I said glancing at the death god my eyes sparkling in enthusiasm.

"Another step in the plan. Another way to get to KIRA. "


End file.
